Prince of Konoha: The Sands of Time
by I am Yeti
Summary: Naruto, the Prince of Konoha - the strongest Kingdom of recent times - is a peculiar boy, despite being such an important person, he does not consider himself as such, instead of worrying about things of royalty like his older brothers , he prefers to be carefree and cheerful.
1. The Origin of the Prince

Chapter 1: The Origin of the Prince

Naruto the prince of Konoha - the strongest Kingdom of recent times - is a peculiar boy, despite being such an important person, he does not consider himself as such, instead of worrying about things of royalty like his older brothers Asuma Sarutobi and Konohamaru, Naruto felt free to do whatever he wanted, such as to do pranks or even arrange fights in the poorest places of the Kingdom - provoking annoyance in his father - he felt freer and happier, and also reminded him of where he came. 

Despite being a prince, Naruto was not born of royalty like his other brothers, but of the gutter. The Prince never knew his real parents-probably because he had abandoned him as a child-and under these circumstances he grew up alone, despite having met some friends in his childhood, most of the time he was lonely. 

But all that changed when one day he and his friend Sasuke Uchiha fled the Konoha ninjas for having - as Naruto told his friend - "borrowed" some apples from a market booth, the King of Konoha, Hiruzen Sarutobi, was watching this feat with much curiosity, after all, it is not anyone who can escape from their ninjas, even more a street child. 

Although he made a good escape attempt, Naruto could not escape as easily as he had thought, since he was now surrounded by five Konoha ninjas, and already knew that it was a matter of time before he was completely taken, so Naruto turned worried to Sasuke and began to speak. 

"Sasuke flee from here," Naruto demanded. 

At that, the black-haired boy stared, unable to believe what his friend had said. 

"I'm not going to leave you here alone, it was our idea to do this," Sasuke replied. 

"I do not care, just get the hell out of here while you have chances, after all, you have a family to go back to." Seeing his friend's reaction, Naruto clenched his fists and continued. "Do not worry so much, I'll be fine."

Seeing that he could not change the idea of his blond friend, Sasuke shook his head and turned to keep running from the Konoha ninjas. 

Noticing the boy's actions, the ninjas soon began chasing him again, but soon found himself being stopped by the blond-haired child. 

"Hey kid, stop biting me, you jerk," he exclaimed loud enough to catch the attention of his fellow ninjas. 

When they turned to see what had caused their companion's scream, they began to move toward the ninja and the blond brat when suddenly they heard a man's laugh on a horse on the other side of the market, stopping his actions. 

"Hahahaha," the man laughed loudly. "I cannot believe my highly trained ninjas are having trouble catching two street kids." 

"It's really hard to believe, maybe if you had agreed to give me the responsibility to train them, that kind of thing would never happen," said another man on a horse. 

"Do not raise your hopes Danzou, we've already discussed about it," he exclaimed a little annoyed at having to hear this topic again from his advisor. 

"My King, forgive us for this problem," said a ninja who was in charge of capturing the two boys. "But I must admit that these brats have a real talent for getting away," he continued, now looking at his ninja companion who was being bitten, blond-haired boy 

"All right, Kakashi, I've seen everything from afar and I must say I'm really impressed by the boys' abilities, especially this blonde beast," said the now identified Hiruzen Sarutobi, the King of Konoha. "Hey kid, what's your name?" Said the king now looking at the blonde. 

Naruto's eyes widened after he'd observed all that had just happened, and Naruto felt a jerk in his back, which he guessed was an incentive for him to start talking. 

"My name is Naruto, my King," said the boy, who was now giving a strange form of reverence. 

"Naruto, do you have any family?" 

Hiruzen did not need to hear the boy's response, which now met with sad eyes and head lowered, after his question. 

"Boy," exclaimed Hiruzen, throwing an apple at Naruto, who was soon caught by the boy. "Brother take the boy," Hiruzen ordered the other horse man - now identified as Danzou Sarutobi. 

Danzou held out his hand to the boy, who soon caught him and carried him up the back of his horse. Following the King who was now heading towards the Royal Palace. 

After what he saw the king adopted the boy Naruto, so that it was of his family, a boy without real blood and hopeless to the throne, but that day was much more than that, something that goes far beyond the comprehension, the day in that the boy of humble origin became the Prince of Konoha.


	2. The War Council

**Second chapter of the story came and good as some readers may have realized this story is totally inspired by Prince of Persia, but in the world of Naruto.  
**

 **As the kingdom of Shion has no name I thought of simply calling it capital.  
**

 **And I also want to apologize for any typos in the story, I'm still learning to speak the English language.  
**

 **I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2: _The War Council_

At the top of a mountain with a view of the capital of the Land of the Demons, are three men dressed in war costumes talking.

"We finally found the capital, and I must say, it's more impressive than I imagined", Asuma said after sighting the city.

"Do not be fooled by Prince Asuma's beauty, it's an ordinary city", Danzou chided.

"Generous country has weak leader", said Konohamaru drawing the attention of the two men after analyzing the city. "They betrayed us and must pay for it".

"My father made it very clear that the capital should not be attacked", Asuma replied, looking back at the city. "The other kingdoms consider it sacred", said the elder Prince now looking at Konohamaru with an annoyed look at having heard his younger brother's laughter.

Looking back and taking a good look at his armies, Asuma took a deep breath and continued.

"But since our great father is not here the decision must be mine, I will have a meeting with you my noble uncle and with my two other brothers", ending his statement Asuma looks back again and goes to his uncle. "Where's Naruto?".

* * *

Meanwhile in the camp could be heard from afar several shouts of the ninjas of Konoha, betting and insulting to each other around a wheel where two was people without shirt hitting several blows between them.

One of these people in question had blond hair, blue eyes and a bruise on his right cheek after being hit by a punch from his opponent.

"Is that the best you can do?", Naruto exclaimed, feeling a bit dizzy from the blow.

But without time to breathe Naruto dodged another punch and then responded by giving a kick in the direction of his opponent who quickly raised his arms and blocked the blonde's kick. The two were ready to continue the fight, but were soon interrupted by a red-eyed ninja.

"It's always nice to see Naruto taking a beating, but I'm afraid he has more important things to do now", Sasuke said with a chuckle to the situation and quickly continued talking.

"Prince Asuma summoned the court-martial and they are waiting for you to begin arguing".

Narrated for the statement Naruto replied. "An advice? Okay, I'm coming". But before following his old friend, he turned to his opponent and said. "There's a lot of times I cannot find someone strong like you, what's your name?".

"My name is Rock Lee, my Prince", Lee replied with a smile.

"Let's continue our fight at another time Rock Lee", exclaimed the blond also giving a smile.

* * *

"Our best spy intercepted a caravan leaving the capital of the Land of Demons," Danzou said, opening a chest and pouring several katanas and ninja tools. "Weapons of the highest quality, and shurikens with poisoned ends."

"This is a promise of payment of the third Tsuchikage for the lord of the Land of Demons," exclaimed Asuma opening a parchment and placing it in the center of the council table and then continued. "They're selling weapons to our Naruto enemies".

"A shuriken like that killed my horse in Iwa, the streets of the capital will be bathed in blood", Konohamaru said in an irritated voice.

"Or our ninjas will fall from the walls", Naruto replied worriedly. "Our orders were to dominate Iwa and not attack the Land of Demons".

"You knew words, little brother," said Asuma.

"Words do not stop our enemies now that they have these weapons", Danzou replied in a stern voice.

After hearing what his counselors said, Asuma began pacing with a thoughtful look. And two options appeared in the head of the heir to the throne of Konoha, follow the orders of his father and continue advancing against the forces of Iwa or acting as a King and end a possible threat.

Taking a sword that was captured by his spies, Asuma put a confident look on his face and declared. "We attacked in the morning".

When everyone began to move and prepare for war, a voice stopped everyone.

"If we are going to attack then I will go first", exclaimed Naruto getting intrigued looks from the counselors and also a laugh from his brother Konohamaru.

"What are you laughing at, Konohamaru?", asked Asuma.

"The leadership of the Konoha armies is mine", he declared in a strong voice. "Naruto runs a company of street men."

"They may not be so polite, but they are effective in battle", Naruto replied a little amused by his brother's statement.

"The honor of commanding the attack should be mine", Konohamaru said, tapping one hand on his own chest and placing the other over his katana.

While listening to the brother's discussion the other ninjas in the council began to tense, whenever the princes argued with each other they ended up fighting each other, and after a while the people of Konoha learned that it is not good to be close to the possible fight.

"You already have your hand on your katana", exclaimed Naruto.

"That honor is mine", Konohamaru declared again in a firm voice.

"Calm down, my brothers", Asuma said with a laugh. "Look at them, always fighting", said the heir again, giving another laugh and unconcerned with the others at the meeting. "It is said that the princess of the Land of Demons is as beautiful as any other woman", finished the prince.

Seeing that his statement pulled some curious glances from those present on the board Asuma kept talking.

"We will march to her castle and see if this is true", said the prince with a few laughs from the councilors.

Walking to the direction of his younger brother and pulling him to a place further away from other people, Asuma put his hand on his shoulder and said. "I have no doubt you're very brave Naruto, but you're not ready for that", turning to the board again, he stated in a firm voice. "The Konohamaru cavalry will rage ahead".

As the older Prince turned to leave, he did not even have to look at the faces of his brothers to see their reactions and thought to himself. " _Sorry Naruto, but you're not ready yet_ ".

* * *

 **The story continues.**


	3. The Invasion

**Third chapter has arrived, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 3: _The Invasion_

"Princess Shion Konoha's armies have not left", a priest in a worried voice said. "They have no respect for any religion or belief other than theirs".

Walking to the balcony of her room the princess can see what was happening, her ninjas were doing everything they could to stop the advances of Konoha. Fire was spreading along the edges of the city as the relentless combat of its ninjas and enemy forces made the city, famous for its defenses, shudder.

"Whatever their gods, their weapons are not so strong and their ninjas have a bad aim", Shion said calmly, then turned to the priest. "Summon the council, tell them that I will be praying in the holy temple".

"In the sacred temple?", exclaimed the priest now looking with surprise at his princess.

"The capital has not been invaded for centuries".

"Everything changes over time, we know very well", Shion said evenly in his voice.  
When Shion left for the temple, the priest was surprised again, even with a battle going on at his feet, the princess was not afraid for whatever the end result of the battle.

* * *

As an intense battle unfolded outside the main gate of the capital, a small group of Konoha ninjas lurked in the battlefield.

"Is not it better to obey your brother's orders?", asked a ninja on a dog with a slightly worried look.

"What was Kiba from when you became fearful?", Naruto replied with a laugh to his friend.

"It's no time for joking Naruto, I also think you should follow Prince Asuma's orders", Sasuke said in a loud voice.

Looking back, the blonde ninja can observe the faces of each of his ninjas. Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji and even Shino who sketched no visible feeling were sharing the same look of concern as his friends.

"Konohamaru only attacks from the front, it will be a massacre," exclaimed Naruto turning his gaze to the wall in front of them. "They will be distracted by the main gate and then it will be our chance to attack from the side," Finishing his plan Naruto looked back at his friends. "Will you be with me?"

"It's a troublesome plan," Shikamaru said in his lazy voice. "But I'm with you."  
Seeing that his friends also agreed to the lazy ninja, Naruto gave the order to begin. So as not to alert the sensory ninjas of the capital, they hid their chakras and each of the ninjas took arcs and fired at the wall forming a kind of ladder with each arrow fired.

After the shots Naruto wasted no time and started running followed by his ninjas and then began to climb the walls leaning on the arrows fired. When Ino reached the top, he stopped when he felt the presence of some guards patrolling the wall, taking a kunai Naruto waited for a guard to appear in front of him to attack.

Without waiting too soon a body was thrown from the walls and fell to the ground, seeing that it was time to move forward they all jumped into the walls and unsheathed their weapons.

"Invaders", shouted a guard patrolling the wall.

Acting quickly Naruto ran to the guard and attacked him with his kunai that was repelled by the guard's katana when Naruto started to make another move to attack him Sasuke appeared behind the enemy and killed him quickly with a kunai.

"We do away with the guards in this sector, what do we do now, Naruto?", Choji asked as he somehow ate a little saltine.

Ignoring his friend's actions, Naruto crouched between his companions and began to speak. "That's our entrance", pointing to a courtyard with two gates.

"There are two gates, the outer one is easy to capture, but the inner one will be harder", exclaimed Shikamaru without his usual lazy voice. "The mechanism of that gate is protected by two towers with guards".

"There's always a way to get in Shikamaru, you go to the outer gate and I take care of the harder", Naruto said.

"Are you sure you can handle Naruto alone?", Sakura asked a little worried.

"I'll be fine I promise", Naruto replied giving his friends a smile. "Come on, it's time to act".

Without waiting for another order the Konoha ninjas began to run toward the courtyard, attacking some guards on the way with shurikens. As they advanced to their destination they were not able to prevent the guards from ringing the intruder alarm.  
Upon reaching the courtyard each began to separate to confront the various ninjas who now appeared to attack them. As the enemy's bodies were knocked to the ground by the Konoha ninjas, Naruto began to advance toward the inner gate.

Seeing several ninjas beginning to surround him, the prince formed a seal and shouted."Kage Bunshin no Jutsu", then suddenly several copies of the blonde formed and began to attack the enemy ninjas.

As his clones caught the attention of the ninjas, Naruto headed for the checkpoint at the inner gate and screamed once more. "Rasengan", when a blue sphere appeared in his hand he jumped and hit the checkpoint with the jutsu. The result was immediate, the post exploded along with some enemy ninjas and leaving the path clear for the blonde ninja to open the inner gate.

Turning his gaze to the outer gate, he saw that his friends had also succeeded in his mission. Finding Sasuke's gaze, Naruto waved to him sending a hidden message in his gesture.

Knowing what Naruto wanted, Sasuke took a torch from the side of the gate and ran to the exit of the gate swinging the torch toward the Konoha army located in front of the main entrance of the capital.

* * *

"The east gate is open", shouted a ninja from Konoha getting surprised looks from princes Asuma and Konohamaru and his uncle Danzou.

"It's one of Naruto's men, he came in", exclaimed Asuma now turning his gaze to his uncle. "Reposition the troops at the east gate", receiving a wave from his uncle he headed for his cavalry and shouted. "Repositioning at the east gate", receiving several war cries, Asuma quickly rode to the gate being followed by his ninjas.

* * *

Seeing that the Konoha ninjas were headed toward him, Sasuke quickly returned into the courtyard and waved to Naruto.

When the prince began to smile, he was soon broken when he heard the sound of screaming ninjas. Turning his gaze toward the inner gate, which was now open, he saw several ninjas running toward them.

Naruto then started trying to formulate a plan and then an idea popped into his head as he saw a tower with an oil storage box next to the inner gate.

* * *

A guard from the capital was running through the aisles of a temple when he found a large door and quickly opened it, meeting some priests and Princess Shion.

"They stormed the east gate", exclaimed the panting guard, getting glances of surprise and concern from the people in the room.

Taking off the look of surprise from his face Shion turned to a priest and with a firm voice gave an order. "Destroy the passages into the chamber".

"Yes, princess", replied the priest, and quickly left the room.

Turning to an altar in the room Shion knelt down and began to pray.

* * *

Jumping in front of the tower's structure, Naruto looked back at the inner gate and saw that the enemy ninjas were about to close the gate again. 'I have to act fast', thought the blonde.

"Rasengan", Naruto shouted, forming a sphere in his hand and crashing the jutsu under the tower, causing it to fall toward the gate, resulting in the oil being dumped in front of the capital's ninja. Taking a torch, Naruto quickly threw it toward the oil, resulting in a large fire on the ground in front of the gate stopping the advance of the enemy ninjas.

Disembarking his katana, Naruto jumped towards his enemies being followed by the armies of Konoha and beginning the battle again.

* * *

As the altar in front of the Shion began to open, she quickly stood up and walked toward a small dagger inside the altar. Examining the dagger for a while, Shion wrapped it in red cloth and addressed a waiting ninja inside the room.

"You know what you should do", Shion whispered to the ninja and handed him the dagger.

"Most importantly, keep this safe", said the ninja in a confident voice.

Receiving a nod from the princess the ninja quickly left the room towards the city.

* * *

The sound of the katana clashing against each other and the scream of the ninjas was the only thing that could be heard in the central part of the city.

"Our forces are falling fast, we will not be able to repel the forces of Konoha", exclaimed a ninja from the capital looking at the rapid advance that his enemies were making toward the royal palace and a blond ninja who was destroying his defenses quickly.

The ninja in question was making some clones to help in the battle when suddenly a scream caught his eye.

"Get out of the way", shouted a ninja from the capital as he rode toward the outer gate.

Seeing the direction the ninja was going, Naruto started running to intercept the ninja. When he got close enough to the enemy, Naruto jumped up to a wall and used his feet to take momentum and jumped on the enemy ninja, knocking him off his horse and falling on the courtyard floor.

Not wasting time to act the two ninjas quickly got up and began to collide their katanas against each other. After a few katana blows, Naruto got a good lead over his enemy by throwing him back.

The ninja of the capital after being pushed began to be worried, therefore, the abilities of the blonde with the katana were superior to his. 'I cannot lose,' thought the ninja. With that thought in his head he threw himself again at the blonde ninja with the intention of ending the fight.

When Naruto also went to confront his opponent, he easily blocked an attack from the other ninja by colliding his katanas against each other, then the blonde pulled the katana back and attempted an attack towards the waist of his opponent, not succeeding in his attack, Naruto realized that even though he had not hit the ninja he was able to knock an item off the man's waist.

When the ninja saw that the dagger fell from his waist he quickly tried to catch it again, but to no avail, for the blonde ninja's knee found his jaw knocking him to the ground in the process.

Seeing that the man lying on the floor was unconscious, Naruto stepped toward the item and unwrapped the cloth that enveloped him revealing a dagger with a strange shape. Examining her closely, Naruto noticed some writing on the blade of the dagger and a kind of glass with sand in it. 'What a strange dagger,' thought the blonde.

Sticking his dagger to his waist, Naruto turned his gaze to Konoha's ninjas who were now vibrating and screaming after his victory in front of the royal palace.

* * *

 **The story continues.**


	4. The Decision

**The new chapter arrived, had some interactions of Naruto with his friends.**

 **I will probably post a new chapter every week and not every three days as it was.**

 **Hope you like it :)**

* * *

 _Chapter 4: The Decision_

The victory commemoration of the Konoha ninjas could be heard throughout the capital. While most of the army explored the interior of the city to make sure there was no further resistance from the citizens, the princes of Konoha invaded the royal palace to find Princess Shion.

When they found the room where the princess was, the ninjas of Konoha soon took the place and Konohamaru invaded breaking all that was ahead. Realizing that the princess was kneeling in prayer, the prince was infuriated.

"Your prayers and your incense will not help now", Konohamaru shouted crouching toward the princess. When he was about to continue speaking, he was interrupted by a kunai that went to his throat.

Not surprising by the act, Danzou quickly took the princess's hand by withdrawing his kunai. "She does not have just that to defend Konohamaru", Danzou said as she drove the princess to face Asuma.

Taking his katana, the Crown Prince slowly carried his weapon to the princess's face and removed the veil that covered his face, revealing a beautiful woman. The act was soon followed by several sounds of surprise by the ninjas in the room.

"So what they say is really true", said Asuma examining the princess he cannot deny the rumors, she really was beautiful. His eyes had a pale lavender tint and light blond hair that fell to his waist. As a formal priestess, she wore a lavender kimono with her hair tied back with a golden crown on her head.

"We know you make weapons for the enemies of Konoha", exclaimed Danzou, catching everyone's attention and continued to speak now in a stern voice. "Show them where they make", the war hawk finished with a look that matched the tone of his voice.

With a surprised look at the words of old Shion answered quickly. "There are no forges here and the weapons we had you have already defeated", finished the princess in a firm voice.

"Our spy said the opposite", interrupted Konohamaru and continued. "You can avoid much pain princess".

"Not all the pain in the world will help you find something that does not exist", exclaimed the princess.

"She spoke as one knew willing to find a political solution", began Asuma receiving the attention of the princess. "Marry the future king of Konoha", finished the prince by moving his hand to the princess.

"I'd rather die", Shion replied in a venomous voice.

The Konoha ninjas were surprised by the princess's response, but the surprise was soon transformed into amusement as Asuma began to laugh.

As for Shion's words, each person reacted differently, a blond ninja carrying a dagger around her waist came into the room with a look of curiosity as she closed her eyes with the princess's. The princess in question widened her eyes with concern as she identified the dagger the blonde carried.

"So be it so", said the older prince calmly, giving the order to a ninja at his side.

When the ninja drew his katana, the princess shouted. "No", stopping the ninja's actions, she turned back to look at the blonde. "Prince Asuma", Shion began, turning to look at the Crown Prince. "Promise me that my people will be treated with mercy".

The prince's response came with a kiss on Shion's hand and applause from the Konoha ninjas.

* * *

"I'm really a genius", Naruto said as he laughed with his friends. "My decision saved thousands of our ninjas and delivered the city easily".

"We could not see the time when you would act like a prince and not as a street kid", Kiba exclaimed as he laughed at the blond prince.

"I have to agree, it was a really good plan", Shikamaru began looking at Naruto for a moment and then returning to lie down. "But do not do this anymore without warning us, it's very troublesome".

"Everything's troublesome for you pineapple head", Ino said, getting laughter from her companions.

While having fun with his friends Naruto cannot let the sense of pride leave his body, it was as if he was born for that moment.

"It was also very dangerous", Choji began as he ate a fruit. "I lost my last batch of potatoes in battle".

"It's true, this was also our first mission we did without all the members", Sakura exclaimed as she stepped out of Sasuke's embrace.

"Neji and Tenten have been looking for a new member for our company since Hinata left", said Shino expressing himself for the first time.

"I could talk to the head of the Hyuuga clan again", Naruto said.

"There is not much to do she's being trained to lead her clan", Shikamaru said in a lazy voice.

"Well", Naruto began, but was soon interrupted by a few ninjas.

"The Lion of Konoha", shouted several riders as they passed Naruto.

Turning to look at the ninjas, Naruto soon spotted his brother coming toward him and began to get a little worried.

"They're calling you the lion of Konoha", Asuma said, walking toward his brother. "You're never good at complying with Naruto orders".

"I have to explain something brother", began the blond prince, but was soon interrupted by Asuma.

"No", murmured the Crown Prince, now putting his hand on the blonde's shoulder and walking into town. "We have a lot to celebrate, but there is a tradition", said Asuma, stopping to walk and turning to his brother. "Since you stole the honor of the first attack, you owe me retribution or a gift", he finished taking the dagger from Naruto's waist.

Examining the nearby dagger Asuma cannot hide his first impression on the weapon. "A beautiful dagger".

"He has given you the princess and the city, I think it is already a great gift", said his uncle Danzou as he walked towards the two princes.

"I guess so", Asuma murmured, handing the dagger to Naruto.

"We received the first news from my prince", Danzou continued, handing a parchment to Asuma. "And they are excellent, your father interrupted his business in the eastern palace to join us".

"No doubt to commend us for our great victory", exclaimed Asuma, opening the parchment and examining its contents.


	5. The Marriage

_Chapter 5: The Marriage_

In a room inside the royal palace stood an old man with a pensive gaze as he smoked his pipe. The man had gray hair and a large beard, his garments were covered with a large gold robe and his hands for jewels that even a nobleman would find it difficult to buy. Although time has taken away the forces of man his experience and achievements have given him the name of the King of Kings, the great Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"My King, Prince Asuma has arrived" a Konoha ninja reported as he opened the bedroom doors.

"Thank you Kakashi, now leave us alone, I must talk to my son" exclaimed Hiruzen as he gestured for Asuma to sit next to Danzou.

Kakashi, kneeling down to the King and giving Asuma a nod, quickly left the room to fulfill his obligations.

"It's great to see you again my father," said the prince smiling at the king. "Our armies had a great victory"

"Victory?" asked the king. "Your orders were not these, what do you think you were doing?" He finished with a furious glance toward the prince.

Getting concerned Asuma quickly replied. "We had indications that the land of demons sold weapons to our enemies"

"Signs?" Cried the king in a furious voice "You need more than clues to occupy a holy city, especially with my troops" walking toward his son with an intimidating look. "Your little adventure will not be approved by our allies, but I imagine you did not think of it"

As he listened to everything the king said, Asuma became increasingly nervous under the pressure his father was giving him. Picking up a necklace at a nearby table, the prince began to squeeze him trying to relieve the pressure as his gaze fell on his uncle begging for help silently.

"Do not look at your little uncle" cried Hiruzen.

"The decision and its consequences are my responsibility" Asuma said as he stared at the floor.

Sighing the king began to calm down after blowing up on his son. Taking his pipe again, the king took some time to think. After a few seconds, which seemed more like hours to those in the room, the king took a deep breath and put his hand on the prince's shoulder, beginning to speak again.

"I know you're anxious to put the crown on your head, but trust me, you're not ready yet" the king finished as he resumed smoking his pipe.

"No man knows better than you, my father" began the prince in a soft voice, losing interest in looking at the ground, Asuma lifted his head and continued. "I myself will lead the search for guns, and I will not tire until I have evidence of the capital's betrayal" the prince finished as he headed out of the room.

Sighing once more, the king turned his gaze to his brother. "We cannot lose the confidence of our allies, send messages to the other Danzou realms"

"Of course brother," Danzou whispered as he left the room.

* * *

 _Streets of the Capital_

Walking toward a group of ninjas, Asuma finally found what he was looking for.

"I won once again Ero-Sennin" exclaimed Naruto as he laughed after winning for the third time in a card game.

"Damn brat, you must be stealing" shouted Jiraya as he punched the table on which they were playing.

Laughing louder and louder over his master's actions, Naruto quickly defended himself against the charges. "Hey you know I'm honest with these things, now give the money, we had a bet"

Still grumbling about Naruto having stolen, Jiraya handed the money to the blonde.

"Well, it was fun, brat" Jiraya began as she headed for the city streets. "Let's talk another hour, now I have to do some research" he finished as he let out a few laughs.

 _'Old pervert'_ thought Naruto as he watched Jiraya walk away.

"Taking the money from Jiraya again brother?" Asuma said with a chuckle.

His eyes widening in surprise, the blond quickly smiled toward Asuma. "Brother did not see you coming, what brings you here?"

"We found traces of tunnels in the eastern part of the city, I'm going right now" Asuma exclaimed as he hugged the blonde.

Getting surprised at the statement Naruto quickly said. "But so you will miss the banquet brother"

"You and Konohamaru can celebrate with our father in my absence" Asuma began.

"Do you have any gifts to give to our father?"

"Of course" Naruto replied as he looked toward some ninjas. "Sasuke bring the present"

"What gift?" Sasuke exclaimed as he took a drink.

Turning his gaze to his brother, Naruto laughed a little as he spoke. "The present has disappeared, but we will find it"

Laughing at Naruto's statement, Asuma summoned some of the servants. "I knew you would forget," said the prince as he displayed a tunic his servants carried. "This is the tunic of the ruler of the Capital, the holiest of Eastern lands," turning back to Naruto, Asuma put a hand on the blond's shoulder and finished. "A gift that the king will like"

While talking to his brother, the two princes did not fail to notice a princess passing by the balcony of the palace accompanied by some ninjas of Konoha.

Not taking his gaze from the princess, Asuma spoke. "I want you to introduce the princess to the king that night Naruto"

Looking the same direction Naruto whispered. "Will you really want another brother wife?"

Listening to what his brother whispered Asuma answered in a steady voice "A marriage to the princess guarantees me the loyalty of her people" began the prince as he drew his hand from the blonde's shoulder. "If our union was not realized it would represent a great danger" Asuma said as she gave Serena a serious look. "If our father does not approve of our union, I want you to kill it with your own hands" finished the heir in a dark voice.

* * *

 _Royal Palace_

After her maids had finished arranging her for her encounter with the king, Shion withdrew from her room and was surprised by some ninjas waiting to escort her along with a prince with blond hair.

Overcoming the surprise quickly, Shion provoked the prince. "I'll be escorted by Prince Naruto, the Lion of Konoha" receiving a grunt from the prince, Shion continued. "It must feel great to be acclaimed for destroying an innocent city" he finished sternly.

Taking over the ninjas, Naruto replied. "It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Princess" he began as he began to walk, followed by the Princess's escort. "And if punishing the enemies of my king is a crime, I will repeat it with pleasure" he exclaimed as he gave a small laugh.

Accompanied by her escort, Shion followed the prince as he teased him once more.

"So you're a real prince of Konoha, raw and without honor"

"Make no mistake, you do not know me well, princess" the teasing responded as he stood in front of a room.

"And what else do I need to know?" He asked as he looked at the prince.  
Ignoring the question, Naruto addressed a masked guard reading a book in front of the room and began to speak. "It's good to see you Kakashi-Sensei, I'd love to stay to talk, but I have to see my father" receiving a one-man smile, Naruto smiled and continued. "Wait here with the princess," he finished as he turned to face Shion again. "If you can control yourself, I suggest ..."

As he listened to what the blonde spoke, Shion's mind focused on a familiar dagger in the prince's waist. In order not to raise suspicion, the princess quickly returned to pay attention to Naruto.

"... it's for your good" he finished as he started to enter the room.

When he entered the room, Naruto could not hold the smile as he saw the huge celebration that was made for his father. Recognizing some people, the blonde addressed an old man he had known since childhood.

Placing a hand on the man's shoulder, Naruto began to speak. "Calmed my father's fury, Uncle?" He asked as he directed his gaze to the king.

Not surprising with the arrival of the blonde, Danzou replied. "One day you will have the pleasure of being the King's brother, Naruto" he began as he signaled to a man the blond did not recognize, turning his gaze to his nephew, Danzou began to speak again. "As long as you remember your most important duty you must do it well"

Raising his eyes a little at his uncle's statement, Naruto asked. "And what is this duty?"  
Turning to look at the king, Danzou replied. "Make sure the glass of wine is full" he replied, earning some laughter from the blond prince.

When Hiruzen finished talking to Konohamaru, he lifted the chalice and turned to the two. "I learned that another of my sons won the title of great warrior of Konoha" pronounced the king earning some shouts and applause as Naruto began to walk toward him.

Thanking some people on the way, the blonde quickly caught up with his father. "My father" he began as he embraced the king. "We miss you" he finished as he sat down beside his father.

Placing his hands on the blonde's shoulder, Hiruzen began. "I was praying for you and your brothers," he began as his hand reached Naruto's face."The bond between brothers is the sword that defends our kingdom, and I pray that this sword will remain strong"

Naruto spoke in a soft voice after reasoning with the wise words his father said. "I wanted my attitude to avoid unnecessary killing"

"A good man would have done what you did Naruto, acting boldly to secure victory and save lives" the king began as he looked at Naruto and Konohamaru on the other side of the room. "But a great man would have prevented the attack from happening, a great man would have prevented what he knew was wrong, no matter who ordered him" said the king as he took another sip of his wine.

Taking time to process everything his father said, Naruto did not have much time to think about what to say while his father started talking again.

"The boy I saw in that square was able to be not only good, but great" exclaimed the king.

Agreeing with everything his father had said, Naruto quickly turned to the other side of the room giving a signal for a person to approach and then spoke. "I want to make a gift for you"

Surprised at what Naruto said, Hiruzen laughed as he spoke again. "Some people questioned me for bringing a boy from the streets to my family" the king began when he saw Naruto pick up a box brought by Sasuke. "I saw a boy who had no noble blood but a noble character, a king in the spirit" the king finished as he pointed to Naruto's heart.

Receiving shouts of commemoration of the gifts in the room, Naruto began. "Thank you very much, Father, I want to present you in the coat of the regent of the Capital" exclaimed Naruto as he opened the box to reveal the tunic.

Removing his cloak and opening his arms, a servant put the robe on Hiruzen. Receiving applause after putting on the tunic the king asked. "And what can I give you in return?"

Making a gesture for his father to wait, the prince called Kakashi. In response to the call Kakashi instructed Shion to enter the room towards the king. Taking out several sighs of the gifts in the room, the princess stood in front of Hiruzen.

"I want to introduce Princess Shion" Naruto began as he reached the Princess's side. "Asuma wants to make a union with her people through marriage, I want you to approve" finished the blonde giving his father a space to talk to Shion.

Taking Naruto's action as an incentive to start talking to Princess Hiruzen exclaimed.

"In all my travels, I have never seen such a beautiful highness city"

If offended by the comment the princess quickly answered the king. "You should have seen it before your brutes have finished it"

The shock after the princess's words could be seen on the face of everyone present in the room, but the king was not surprised by what she said. "I see that she will be a great queen" declared the king getting some murmurs and laughter from his ninjas.

"Well, Asuma already has many wives, while you Naruto still have none" Hiruzen began as he walked toward his son. "The princess of the Land of Demons will be her first wife, my son"

Naruto widened his eyes and opened his mouth after the statement, Naruto did not know how to react to what his father said. Unlike the prince people knew how to react, with wine and parties.

"What does Naruto have to say?" Asked the king.

"Well ..." tried to start talking Naruto.

Laughing at his son's lack of words, the king provoked him. "He faces hundreds of enemies without hesitation, but when he speaks of marriage he becomes paralyzed with fear," the king began, laughing at others. "And still some people say he's not that wise" the statement made people laugh even more.

Turning to Sasuke, Naruto still in shock at the events spoke. "I think I'm going to drink"  
Laughing a little at his friend, the Uchiha accompanied him to the bartender.

Leaving the shock faster than her future husband, Princess Shion began to take advantage of the situation. 'Approaching him I could seduce him to get the dagger back'

Turning to watch Naruto go drinking she cannot hide a small smile that formed on her face.

And so the rest of the night passed with the two peoples celebrating the future marriage of the blonde prince and the lavender-eyed princess.

* * *

Well, I think the story will finally take a different path, I hope you have enjoyed :)

The story continues...


	6. Consequences

_Chapter 6: Consequences_

The next morning of the celebration, Naruto awoke with a severe headache. 'How I hate hangover,' thought the blonde. After his father's statement, Naruto could not believe that he would be forced to marry Shion, even though she is one of the prettiest women in the East, he was still the unpredictable and uncompromising blonde, marrying her would limit all actions.

Taking the wedding off his head, the prince decided to get up and get ready for the day. Leaving his tent, to walk the camp, Naruto continued to be praised by the ninjas for his heroic act that earned him the nickname of the Lion of Konoha, but some began to congratulate him also for his future marriage. 'And since when is getting married a good thing?'

Headed to a huge tent in the center of the camp, the blonde soon found who he was looking for.

"Brother," cried the prince, drawing the attention of the heir of Konoha.

"Naruto is great to see you," Asuma said as he waved to Naruto.

"Yes, I've come to talk to you," the blonde began just to be interrupted when he started talking again.

"Do not worry, I heard what happened," Asuma began, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "My father surprised everyone with the statement, but maybe it's the right thing to do."

"What, but you wanted to have the princess," the blonde asked.

"She's a rare beauty, but my dad had a good point, I already have three wives and it's about time you found your first one," Asuma said as he slapped the blonde's back.

"I was not expecting that to happen, I was never a person who cared about politics, I was born to fight," exclaimed Naruto as he fisted his fists.

Smiling at the words of his younger brother Asuma spoke. "You can continue with your chores and have a wife at the same time," the prince began. "Besides, when my son becomes king in my death, I would love him to have trusted advisors and capture a city by himself," he finished as he laughed and punched the blonde's arm lightly.

Raising his eyebrows and giving a small smile, the blonde spoke. "I cannot even imagine myself with a wife, now you suggest I have children."  
Leaving the moment of relaxation, Asuma began to take a serious look while crossing his arms.

"Now changing the topic," Asuma began as he watched the blond also get serious. "My ninjas explored the tunnels we had discovered and they found evidence that our attack was not a mistake."

"What did they think?" Asked the blonde, raising his eyebrows.

"They found a secret passageway that led to a large hall full of traps with a kind of temple at the end," he began as he looked somber. "Some men died trying to get through the traps, I'm sure if we go, we'll find Iwa's weapons."

"I'll help you then," Naruto said.

"No need, you'll be busy with the wedding," Asuma began when suddenly an idea popped into his head. "Is your friend Nara really here?" Asked the prince.

"Shikamaru?" The blonde asked, receiving a wave from his brother, he continued.

"He's here, I can find him later and say that you're looking for him."

"I thank Naruto, now I'm going to return to my duties," Asuma said as he took leave of the blond.

Watching his older brother leave, Naruto started to walk toward the royal palace.

* * *

While waiting for Princess Shion and some counselors, Naruto and Hiruzen took advantage of the privacy to talk about recent events.

"You do not have to be so nervous," Hiruzen chuckled, looking at his son's tense face.

"This is a special occasion, you do not know how long I've been waiting for the day you finally married."

Turning to his father, Naruto began. "I still have many cities and adventures to conquer my father, marriage will keep me from completing my journey."

Laughing at the blonde's words, the king exclaimed. "From what I have seen of the princess, you will still have many battles to win it." Lighting up his pipe, old Hiruzen ran his hand through his gray hair and continued. "She has the same fire as the mother of her brothers and that's why I think she's perfect to marry you."

Even though he had not met the king's first wife, Naruto had always heard stories of Hiruzen about the only woman he truly loved. "I do not know father ...", before finishing his sentence, the blonde was interrupted by the opening of the doors of the royal hall.

"Forgive me my king's meddling, Princess Shion is here as you ordered," Kakashi said as he knelt down to the king.

Looking at the young woman behind the masked ninja, the king noticed the princess with the same frown that always adorned her beautiful face. "It's great to see you again Shion, you know the palace better than I do, let's settle down."

Raising his eyebrows at the old man's statement, Shion looked around the room and then recognized the two Konoha royalty, heading to face the king, the princess said. "Yes I know my PALACE very well, thank you," not caring for her tone Shion sat next to her future husband.

Looking as if he did not care for her words, Hiruzen began. "Well, let's not waste time, as we discussed yesterday, the wedding should happen in a week."

"And as I said yesterday, a week is a short time to prepare the wedding according to our tradition."

"I am a king who respects the traditions of other kingdoms, but we find ourselves in a delicate situation," the king began as he let out a sigh. "Our expedition is not yet finished, the troops of Konoha must begin to move at any moment and their princes should be with her", swallowing his pipe the king did not fail to notice the look of surprise that took the beautiful face of the princess.

"Our capital was not your main goal?" Shion asked as he could not stop his eyebrow from rising.

"You must know that Iwa's forces are spreading across all ninja nations," receiving a nod from the princess he continued. "We have received information that Onoki along with most of his army is marching towards the country of the wind. Being our allies I will not let Onoki succeed in conquering the country. "

"Onoki also caused problems in my country, it's good to know that he's finally going to be stopped," Shion said.

As he watched the discussions unfold in front of him, Naruto was extremely confused by the princess's words, after all his city was forging weapons for Iwa because she would want her client's defeat? But before he could have a chance to argue with Shion, Hiruzen spoke again.

"And that's why the wedding should happen as fast as possible, Naruto is a key part of our forces."

Looking at her future husband, Shion knew what the king meant by 'fundamental part'. After all, the blonde managed to pass the defenses of his beloved city practically alone. "Well, knowing that I will arrange for the wedding preparations to be ready in a week, as you asked."

Smiling at the princess's words, Hiruzen got up and said. "I'm glad we've settled this, now if you'll excuse me, I have to meet with my counselors." Leaving the two bride and groom alone, the old king did not stop laughing at the look on Naruto's pleading face.

Being left alone, the two blondes began to be uncomfortable with the silence that began to reign in the place.

Sighing and running his hand through his hair, the lion of Konoha began to speak. "I must say I was surprised to learn that even supplying weapons to Iwa, you are still rooting for his defeat."

Raising his eyebrow at the blonde's bold statement, Shion wasted no time to confront Naruto's words. "It's because the reason is obvious from the beginning," began the princess while giving the prince a hard look. "We never sell weapons to Iwa."

"This is something only time will tell us," began the blonde as he sipped his wine. "But as we discover the truth, it's good to know that you're cooperating with my father."

"Good to know? I'm not doing this for you and not even for your father. I am doing this for the survival of my people, "declared the princess in a firm voice that fit her features at the moment.

'This marriage is going to be fire ...'

As the two continued to talk to each other, a mysterious man watched the couple's interaction with interest. 'The plans are not going as planned ... We'll have to act quickly,' thought the man in a black robe of red clouds as he disappeared into the darkness of the night.

* * *

It's been a long time since the last update, is not it? haha

I apologize to all readers, but at least from year to year the story is creating form :D

Thanks to all who have read, the story continues ...


	7. Battle Plans

Chapter 7: Battle Plans

In the midst of the scorching Desert of the Wind Country, thousands of ninjas in Iwa's uniforms raced across the camp as they prepared for a huge battle that would change the course of the war. And inside a tent located in the center of the camp, the greatest minds of Iwa's army argued among themselves seeking the best strategy for the battle that was going.

Scattered around a large table could find ninjas who lavished experience and wisdom in their eyes. And in the center of the table was a map that showed its main target, Suna. "It is certain that Rasa will put all his troops to defend the death row," said an old general.

"That entrance is not the only option we have to attack the city," exclaimed Onoki, realizing that everyone in the tent turned his eyes to the old king, he then continued. "We will attack by land and air."

Laughing at the statement, Kurotsuchi wasted no time in refuting the old man. "I do not see how only three people will be able to defeat the forces of Suna attacking by the air", putting his hands on the head of his grandfather the beautiful ninja continued. "Even more with me having to take care of an old man."

Everyone knew that Onoki was no longer as strong a king as he was in the past, but his age made the old king vast knowledge and experience of war. And with so much experience, the generals in the room already knew that Onoki was putting up something that he had not yet mentioned to the court-martial.

"Kurotsuchi ...", only the mention of the girl's name made her realize that it was no time for jokes. Examining the face of each present on the spot, the king declared in a stern voice. "Suna's kingdom will be on fire by the end of the day," he said as he fisted his fists on the table. Calming his nerves, he quickly concluded. "The ground attack plan will continue as we have decided, the air strike will be carried out by someone else."

"And who would that person be?" Akatsuchi asked as he folded his arms.

"An old acquaintance ..." Onoki replied with a small smile.

* * *

It was another beautiful afternoon in the forests of Konoha, the sound of birds could be heard from every corner and the wind crashed against the trees, causing their leaves to scatter in every corner of the forest. For the animals that lived there, it was just another day, but for people who enjoyed the pleasures of Mother Nature, the feeling of freedom was something spectacular that they all felt. And in the middle of the trees was a small hut with a beautiful blue-haired woman on the porch.

Taking advantage of the tranquility that the forest exuded for the woman, she cannot help but smile with everything she saw in front of her. But that was a feeling she knew she would have to leave some time or another. Sighing, the woman turned to enter the hut to find her old friend. "Things are happening too fast Nagato."

The man in question was a surprising person, his purple eyes exuded a sense of power, on his face it could be seen that man would go through many trials in life and his posture made it clear that each ordeal shaped him in a man who no longer feared anything, a true leader.

"And everything is going as planned, after all this is my will," turning his gaze to the woman, the red-haired man declared. "This is the will of a God."

Before the two continued their conversation, a being began to leave the floor of the hut. Recognizing her presence, Konan a little wary asked. "What do you want, Zetsu?"

"I appreciate seeing you miss me Konan," said the black and white half with an evil grin on his face.

"What's the news?" Nagato asked, interrupting their interaction.

"Danzou fulfilled his part of the plan and Konoha attacked the Land of Demons, conquering his capital with ease," Zetsu informed them while giving them time to absorb what he had just said.

"Okay, so it's time to start our searches ..." Nagato began before being interrupted by Zetsu.

"I do not think it's going to be possible right now."

"What do you mean?" Konan asked.

"Hiruzen did not accept the conquest of his troops very well, he is now in the capital and is trying to compensate the situation with a union between Prince Naruto and Princess Shion," Zetsu exclaimed while waiting for Nagato's reaction.

Walking to a window of the cabin, Nagato began to think about her next steps. 'Damn it, Danzou made sure the troops would plunder and quickly leave the city.' Turning her attention to the other two presences inside the cabin, Nagato exclaimed. "We cannot let marriage happen, an alliance like this would make our mission even more difficult."

"The marriage takes place in five days, what are your orders?" Zetsu asked.  
"Continue you're spying, Konan and I will go to the wedding."

Surprised at the leader's statement, Zetsu quickly questioned him. "Are you sure you're going to take a chance?" Zetsu asked, but before Nagato even replied, he continued.

"You can send Deidara and Sasori."

"They're already busy," said the redhead as he left the hut.

* * *

While resting propped up on one of the great columns of the royal palace, Naruto was amused at the sight of his friends fighting in the training yard. When Kiba came to him for a fight, the young Inuzuka did not realize that anyone who would fight for the prince would be someone as tough as the bowl-hair fighter Naruto encountered in Konoha's army.

"Force Akamaru, we're going to defeat this guy," Kiba said as he worried about his friend seeing that he had received some injuries from his opponent. Taking his gaze from the dog, Kiba was soon struck by a kick in his chest. Blocking in the last second, Inuzuka quickly invested in the other ninja with a series of blows that was easily blocked by the man in front of him.

Gathering what was left of her chakra, Kiba exchanged glances with Akamaru. Knowing that the dog got what he wanted to do, the ninja quickly made some hand seals and joined the Akamaru forming a kind of tornado that was going full force towards the opponent.

"This is the secret technique of the Inuzuka clan," Ino said as she watched the fight far enough not to be hit.

"The fight is over," Shino said as he continued to focus on the fight with the blonde.

Concentrating his strength on his legs, the ninja waited until Kiba and Akamaru were close enough to make their attack. 'It's now,' he thought as he jumped toward them and with all his might hit a kick in the middle of his opponents' faces. "Hurricane of the leaf," shouted the big-eye ninja.

Falling on his back after his opponent's serious onslaught, Kiba found no way out for his fight other than his surrender. Raising his hands, the ninja spoke as he tried to catch his breath. "You're a really incredible Rock Lee opponent ... your hands are tougher than a rock."

Laughing at Kiba's comment, the boy with the big eyebrows declared quickly. "This is the result of years training."

"Spending years training is not my beach," Kiba said as he took Lee's hand to stand up.

"The only thing you like to do is drink and be turned down by Kiba women," Sakura shouted as she laughed at the young ninja's reaction.

Enjoying his friends' antics, Naruto shifted his focus to something he was once curious about finding out what it was. Moving his hand to his waist, the blonde took the dagger and cannot help but be fascinated by the gun. Despite not having an efficient cut, its beauty was something that attracted the ninja to maintain it with itself. "Why did that man give his life to protect something like that?" He whispered to the dagger. Watching her more closely, he saw something strange on the top of his shaft. 'Is that some kind of button?' He thought as his finger slowly moved toward the button. But before squeezing, Naruto was interrupted by Sasuke.

"I see that the princess will not have to worry about betrayal, since you are more fascinated by daggers than women," he exclaimed as he laughed at his old friend.

"Marriage ... I never thought it would come that fast for me." With a small chuckle, he turned to Sasuke.

"Maybe she'll fix you up and make you less of an idiot," Sasuke said, smiling at the blonde.

"See how you talk to your prince," Naruto also smiled.

Sasuke knew that Naruto did not care about such things, the blonde often said that he would never cease to be the street kid they all knew as children. And that was something

Sasuke admired in him. "Okay ... and how are you feeling?"

"I do not know exactly, she seems to be a very difficult person to deal with."

"Maybe that's why you captured her town."

"Yes, maybe it is," after that the young men could not contain their laughter. When the laughter was over, the blonde lowered his head slightly and sighed. "I do not know what to do to improve the way she sees me."

"In a while everything will work out you just need to show her who you really are." Smiling as he watched his friends' jokes on the other side of the yard, he folded his arms and turned his attention to the blonde. "Start being kind to her, show that you care enough to want the relationship to work out."

"Just thinking about it makes me lazy."

Frowning, Sasuke remembered who he was talking to. He was not a prince who would not spare himself in fulfilling his responsibilities for the sake of the kingdom. He was just an idiot who liked to fight. Thinking of a better way to clarify the ideals of the 'Lion of Konoha', he finally came to a good idea. "Do you know that many men would kill themselves to marry a person as beautiful as she is?" Seeing that the blonde understood the point he wanted to reach, he then finished. "I think I'm beginning to doubt your sexuality." Sasuke could not hold back the laughter at the annoyed face Naruto gave him after the statement.

Pushing the young man, Naruto ran his hands through his hair and sighed a little. "Of course I'm attracted to her, but even so, it's still a lot of responsibility falling on my shoulders."

"Hiruzen has entrusted you with that responsibility," giving the prince a light blow, Sasuke finished. "Like him, we all trust that you will succeed."

"Thank you my friend".

"Love is beautiful," Choji teased as he approached the pair eating their chips.

"Of course ... what was Choji?" Naruto asked.

"Shikamaru did not show up a few days ago, is everything with him?"

"Konohamaru told me he's doing the gun searches along with Danzou."

"I thought he was with Asuma," Sasuke said.

"My father did not take our conquest very well and is making him take all the consequences," he continued, looking at the shock expression of his friends. "It's one of those things to prepare you to take the throne ...".

* * *

Beneath the great city, several subterranean passages were being built by Konoha ninjas, and anyone ahead of the excavations was none other than the greatest sloth in the kingdom. Shikamaru Nara.

"Sir," said a miner as he drew the young man's attention. "We found something different in the east tunnel." Seeing that he had Nara's full attention, he continued. "It seems to be some sort of secret passageway built a long time ago."

Crossing his arms to the statement Shikamaru soon began to think. "We have already excavated much of the city's subsoil, this passage must be the place where the weapons are stored." Dismissing the miner he began to walk to the place. "The faster I find these weapons, the faster I can go back to sleep and watch my clouds."

Being immersed in his thoughts, Shikamaru barely noticed the presence of Danzou until he stopped in front of him and began to speak.

"Your task here is no longer necessary," he declared in his usual stern voice that the warlord was known.

"But now that we've finally had significant results in the excavations?" Asked Nara, surprised by what he had just heard.

"Our king thanks you for your efforts, but now I will totally take up the excavations," seeing that Shikamaru intended to continue arguing he quickly continued. "And take advantage and remove all mining team, that's an order," said the old man making it clear the final part of his statement to the young ninja.

Knowing that he had no reason to continue arguing with the old man, Shikamaru quickly bowed and obeyed the evacuation orders from the mine.

On leaving the mine the young man was amazed at the amount of equipment and ninjas Anbu that were going to the place that he had just left. 'Just a reason for Danzou's personal guard to take action ...'. Facing the mine for the last time, Nara concluded. "It's not just guns down there."

* * *

As he walked quietly through the corridors of the palace, Naruto was not surprised by the beauty of the place. Even living in a kingdom three times larger than the capital, Konoha was not known for boasting its riches. But the moment of contemplation of the prince was interrupted by someone he did not expect to see until his wedding day. His own bride.

"Enjoying what you see?" Shion smiled at the prince.

"Yes, indeed," replied the young man as he turned to face the princess. "I must say I have never seen a palace as beautiful as before."

"Maybe with a little overhaul, it can get back to the heyday it was before the Konoha attack."

As soon as Naruto passed by Shion, he realized that she would take every opportunity he had to provoke the royal family from the leaf, and seeing that he would now spend most of his life with the blonde, he certainly would be the target of his retaliation.

Placing a serious countenance on his face, Naruto began to speak. "I cannot tell whether the attack was worth it or not," seeing that the princess would begin to question his statement, he quickly continued. "Our informants warned us that you were producing weapons for Iwa, and taking advantage of the situation, the war council decided to act of its own accord," turning his back to the princess he finally finished. "If it serves as help, I was against the attack from the beginning."

Surprised by the blonde's final words, Shion tried to find any words that would continue to attack the actions of the Konoha ninja. But she knew that even if it was difficult for her, one hour or another she would have to abandon her pride and approach the blond, after all her main purpose was in the waist of the prince. The dagger.

Breathing the princess a little then said. "Your father convinced me that he would arrange everything that had been done here." Taking a few steps to withdraw from the spot, she turned to Naruto again. "Maybe the wedding was not a bad idea at the end."

Surprised by what the princess said, the blonde could not find words for the situation and simply saw the back of Shion moving away every second while leaving him standing with his chin on the ground.

* * *

 **So what did you think of the chapter? This time he came faster than normal haha.**

 **In the next update, the story will revolve around the marriage of Naruto and Shion. Any suggestion is welcome :D**

 **Thanks to all who have read. The story continues ...**


End file.
